


Give and Take

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Series: Love's Soldier [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: The chemistry is undeniable. The bond is strong and true. But neither of you have made a move towards that something more. And when you do, it's in a way neither of you expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fluff, language, and smut (mutual masturbation, edging, voyeurism, exhibitionism - never indulge in any of these things without consent, kiddies!)
> 
> Prompt: [I Get Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naIT6XfsjAw) by Halestorm
> 
> A/N: Hello hello! This one’s for Katie and Chlo’s Autumn Song Writing Challenge! This one challenged me in ways I never thought it would, but with a song like the one I was given, what else can you do but rise to the occasion? Many thanks to [@casownsmyass](https://tmblr.co/mZdRla6dPztUcq2VGkYrMhw) for the extension I needed to finish it off. Hope you enjoy it!  
> *A very special thanks to my love [@chaos-and-the-calm67](https://tmblr.co/mg7JSFDVz1nQ-jG9E6-3eOw) for being a voice of encouragement and my extra pair of eyes! <3 <3 <3 

Sam Winchester.

Hmmm, where do I begin?

He’s gorgeous. Like, drop-dead a thousand times over gorgeous. Like, GQ/Esquire/Playgirl centerfold gorgeous. Dark hair to run your hands through and tug. Strong jaw to nibble and lick and bite at. Eyes like the Northern Lights, mesmerizing and powerful.

And his smile. Damn.

That smile is enough to give a girl all kinds of ideas.

But don’t get me wrong. I’m not some creepy stalker chick or anything. I’ll explain.

See, we work together. In a matter of speaking. I’m a field technician and Sam works in IT for the local library. He calls me whenever laptops break down or some moron manages to infect a computer with a virus because they decided to sneak and watch porn. We talk on friendly, informal terms, but never unprofessional. He seemed so sweet, intelligent, and down-to-earth, and he quickly became one of my favorite customers. I’d wanted to take some initiative and ask him out after hours, but I figured he’d never give me the time of day. Just the same, I enjoyed his company.

Well that, and the delightful naughty librarian fantasies he unwittingly deposited in my spank bank. Good times.

One night, a couple months back, a repair took longer than planned and I stayed after the library closed. Sam stayed with me since it was his night to lock up. Our conversation flowed a bit more freely, and we joked around and laughed like a pair of teens in study hall. The touches were casual, open, playful but polite. But I’d have to be a fool to deny the electricity I felt whenever his long fingers passively grazed my arm.

Still, I kept it cool. Gotta maintain professionalism, right?

Would  _you_  be able to? Shit, I was hanging on by a thread. It took everything I had not to push everything off the table, put him on his back and ride him off into the sunset.

Anyway, the repair finally got finished. As we’re leaving the library I apologize for keeping him away from any plans he had for the night.

He just shrugged and grinned, said he didn’t actually have anything planned. “And even if I did, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Heh. Still, pretty sure your significant other is gonna be pissed off at how late you’re getting in.”

At that, he blushed. “I guess they would be, if I  _had_  someone significant.”

Feeling a bit braver, I playfully prodded, “No girlfriend? Or _boy_ friend? I don’t judge either way, you know. It’s 2016.”

His laugh made me feel so warm, like a blanket fresh from the dryer. “Neither one. Never enough time in the day to really meet someone. And how about you? Either or?”

“Same answer,” I replied with a smirk. “But mostly because it’s rare to meet someone worth making time for.”

His eyes found mine at that statement, as though saying he could relate. And there it was again: that charge in the air, the feeling of light pinpricks on my skin. Our eyes locked, and there was this moment of opportunity where it stood right on the tip of my tongue. I could ask him out. _Take the initiative_.

But I chickened out and wished him a good night before heading home to repeatedly bang my head against the door.

Fuck my life. No, scratch that.

I’d rather fuck  _him_  instead.  _C’est la vie_ , I guess.

Despite the social awkwardness, Sam remained ever so sweet and helpful whenever I made calls. When we discovered that we were practically neighbors, he invited me over to hang out and we bonded over music, technology, books, and cheesecake donuts. Sam wasn’t much of a cook, but he was an amazing collaborator, and with his knowledge and my skills, we made magic in the kitchen.

There was always the underlying tension though. A graze here, a whisper there. Curling up together while watching movies on the couch. The warm embraces he gave me as I left his apartment, where I could swear he was scenting me. Not that I wasn’t indulging in him just as much.

Side note: he smells like vetiver, leather, sandalwood, and a musk that's just uniquely, unmistakably _Sam_.

But most of all, it was in the way I felt so comfortable sharing parts of my life with him, and seeing how he opened up to me. We talked about our families, our aspirations, and past relationships. Something special was happening, no doubt about it. But several weeks went by and neither of us made a move.

Which is why what happened next was a bit…weird. At first.

I came home late one night after a repair call ran over. Exhausted and irritable, I went for a shower and straight to the comfort of my bed. Sleep wouldn’t come easily though; my brain paced a thousand miles a second and refused to slow down. After my standby methods of reading, writing, and dancing like a dervish failed to yield even a little drowsiness, I went to my last resort.

Sitting in my nightstand drawer was my dear, faithful B.O.B. He was purple, short but thick, pleasantly veiny, and had fantastic vibration settings. But I didn’t need him just yet…soon, though.  _Very_  soon.

So I set the lights down low, turned on some mood music, and set my fingers (and imagination) to work.

Eyes closed, my hands wandered. They fondled, pinched, and teased everywhere I needed. When two fingers found the slippery core between my legs, I began to imagine it was Sam’s tongue lapping and devouring me.

His name was soft on my lips, shuddering as I came to the edge and stopped, breathing heavily.

Now it wasn’t weird to edge myself a few times before reaching orgasm. It was even better that way. Hell of a lot better than sleeping pills by far.

No, what was weird was hearing a faint masculine voice moaning and breathing just as heavily.

Even weirder? I  _knew_  that voice. That voice just moaned _my name_. And he sounded so wrecked.

I lay still and listened, still touching myself a little, not letting on that I could hear him.

Sure, it freaked me out. Especially when I realized that I wasn’t the only one who left their window cracked and curtains open on warm summer nights. Sam’s room was dark, but I know he had to have seen me in my dimly-lit space.

But holy fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing I’d ever experienced.

Time to have some fun.

I brought out my toy, set the vibration to a medium-low speed, and began teasing myself again. This time I got really into it. My hips rolled and ground against the rounded tip, getting it good and wet.

Fuck, I wanted to see him so bad. Wanted to see if he was enjoying himself like I was.

It was like he could read my mind. The sliver of light from the lamp in the alleyway between our buildings cast itself upon his…

Holy shit. He was…

I know the expression ‘built like a Greek god’ has been used far too often to describe guys like him. However, I am pleased to say that he is not, in fact, built like that.

He’s  _far_  better. I mean, Michelangelo’s  _David_  would have been envious as fuck.

Grecian sculptors would have taken one good look at how well-chiseled and endowed he was, and fainted.

And this deity in the flesh? He was stroking his beautiful, thick cock…while watching  _me_.

I peeked through my mess of hair to take in the view. His eyes were dark, desiring, intense as he watched me slide the toy as deep inside me as I dared. I slid the vibration to the highest setting and fucked myself with it, imagining it was him. My cries got louder as I got closer to the edge. I wouldn’t last much longer. I couldn’t stop. I didn’t want to.

I burned under his gaze, and exploded in a way I never had before.

My body quaked and rocked as I came screaming his name. Seconds later, I hear him panting and peek again in time to see Sam falling apart, spilling all over his hand in thick spurts. I could have come again just watching him lose control like that. He was…a fucking glorious sight to behold.

I moved my hair from my face so that he could see me clearly. I slipped the toy out gently and brought it to my lips, purposely locking eyes with him as I gathered my taste on my tongue. He didn’t move as I stood on trembling legs and sashayed to the window, opening it all the way. Sam followed suit, though he looked a little nervous.

I just looked at him and, feeling bold from what just happened, took the initiative:

“So, you coming over or what?”

After a moment of surprise, he scoffed as if he couldn’t believe this was happening.

And there was that smile. Damn.

That smile gave me all kinds of ideas.


End file.
